Broadcast
Broadcast is a multiplayer map from the Variety Map Pack in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. The map is based on the TV station in "Charlie Don't Surf", with some differences to support multiplayer modes. Overview The map contains many long sightlines in the lobby, on the roof, and across the parking lot, but it also hosts close-range combat in the hallways around the central broadcasting room. The parking lot outside is filled with cars and a roof over the middle of it. A small building is located on the edge of the parking lot where snipers can pick off soldiers on the second floor of the TV station. A skylight is above where the bomb area B spawns. A small room that looks over this central broadcasting room is used to attack players trying to capture Flag B in Domination, but enemy players generally begin to toss grenades if one lingers too long. Airstrikes are often ineffective on this map, especially if the enemy team is spawning inside the large TV station. Old School Mode Broadcast appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 11 sprites. * M40A3 - Found on the second floor of the westernmost building. * RPG-7 - Found on the second floor of the southern external building. * G36C w/ Red Dot Sight - Found on the ground floor of the curved lobby area, near the Desert Eagle. * Desert Eagle - Found in the bathrooms on the bottom floor, near the G36C. * Sleight of Hand - Found on the external rooftop, near the M14 and G36C, above the Desert Eagle. * M14 w/ ACOG Scope - Found in the small room overlooking the office area, near Sleight of Hand. * P90 w/ Silencer - Found at the south-easternmost corner of the external rooftop. * MP44 - Found in the northern corridor on the top floor, near filing cabinets. * Martyrdom - Found in the kitchen at the southern area of the main building. * RPD w/ Red Dot Sight - Found in the middle of the office area. * M1014 w/ Grip - Found in the recording room behind the backdrop at the north-easternmost part of the map. Gallery Broadcast early loading screen CoD4.jpg|Loadscreen of the early version of map. Broadcast early minimap CoD4.jpg|Minimap of early map. Broadcast Reveal MWR.png|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' reveal image. Broadcast MWR.png Trivia * Originally, Broadcast was to be included from the start, as the load-screen and mini-map can be found in game files before installing 1.6 Patch. * The place shown on the load-screen is similar to the place on the final map, only the light was changed. * It would seem that the original Broadcast resembled the TV station in "Charlie Don't Surf" much more than the current iteration of the map. * There are some corkboards on the walls throughout the broadcast station with messages pinned on, including a missing pet flyer for someone's cat. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps